Many passenger vehicles now incorporate an integrated communication system, such as a Mobile Vehicle Communication Unit (MVCU), providing a variety of fee-based subscription services in a mobile environment including navigational assistance. The MVCU is typically a vehicle telematics device including a cellular radio, satellite transceiver, and/or global positioning capabilities. Typically, a radio communication link is established between the MVCU and a call center through a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN in the vicinity of the MVCU.
Navigational assistance is a very helpful feature often provided by the MVCU. The assistance can determine the current location of the vehicle and provide turn-by-turn navigational instructions to a vehicle user to help reach a destination. Some navigational systems also consider real-time changes in traffic conditions thereby suggesting an alternative faster route, reroute the user should (s)he deviate from the suggested route, and provide other helpful features. Unfortunately, demonstrating the useful features of navigational assistance has remained a challenge. Many users must read lengthy manuals or experience complicated demonstrations in order to comprehend the full potential of navigational assistance. As such, many navigational assistance features may not be used. In addition, the complexity of many navigational systems may prevent potential customers from experiencing many of the benefits of navigational assistance, as they may not be willing to sit through a complex demonstration.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a strategy for provisioning turn-by-turn navigation demonstrations, and to overcome the deficiencies and obstacles described above.